


Ryuji "I have the memories of a stranger who somehow knows me" sakamoto

by Nash_Qila (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, How Do I Tag, I'm so sorry (again), I'm sorry if you cringe, I'm writing this at like 1 am dude, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Time Travel Fix-It, What Was I Thinking?, before canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nash_Qila
Summary: Merka Villanova dies in a car accident while getting home her from her shift at the flower shop, then wakes up but lots of things have changed, for example her identity and gender.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Ryuji "I have the memories of a stranger who somehow knows me" sakamoto

**Author's Note:**

> I read those "i got transferred into the naruto world" Fics on wattpad and decided why not do one but with persona 5 and just maybe a bit less cringy but idk. Also i have no idea what to title this so uh yeah
> 
> Edit: I just watched the p5 dancing game and my gosh i love ryuji's social so much aaaaah, anyways i would edit how is his room in described in the future but for now time to watch it again

Merka hums as she waits for the street lights to go from yellow to green. 

'Aren't those plushies are going to come tomorrow.' As the lights go to green Merka took a step then continued those steps into a walk. 'I can't wait to see my boys.' She smiles.

'I should feed Mona first, then maybe play that new game that came out or I should continue playing blaze of—' Merka, to busy thinking on what things to do when she gets back home, didn't notice a speeding car was headed towards her.

_It was an accident._

Blood trickled on the streets, her now bloodied body lay there in the middle of the street. The said car, crashed into a nearby building, ultimately killing the driver.

_It wasn't supposed to end like this._

Merka could barely make out muffled sounds of (most likely) people freaking out. People surrounded her as if she was an attraction in an amusement park. Thankfully someone had the right mind to call the hospital instead of watching on her slowly dying in the middle of the street.

She died on the way to the hospital.

_It was big enough accident to get her killed though._

Hope Vera takes good care of Mona.

...

She wakes up again.

Though it was clear she wasn't at the hospital. The moonlight shined through the window making it slightly better to see around the room.

The bed—it seems to be a single size bed—was right next to the window, next to it was a simple looking nightstand on it was some little tickers and what not—keys, candy, a finished bottle of soda, and a phone being charged—in front of that was a table and chair, the said chair had those clothes that were not to dirty enough to wash but still clean enough. Besides the table and chair was a shorter table, on the other table was a small ps4 setup.

'Where am I?' She thought as she scratches her head.

'Wait a second.' She scratches again, plays with her hair, and just messing her hair up. Her hair, now shorter, was way different than she last remembered, sure she had pretty short hair, but it was not this short, and definitely not feels like touching a stack of hay.

_("what the fuck did someone replace my hair with hay???")_

She grabbed the phone on the nightstand and unlocks it—with a password she somehow knew in the back of her head despite the phone being not her's—, then proceeds to open the camera app.

"Huh?"

Instead of her usual brown short locks of hair, wide green eyes, and feminine features, now what stared at her back instead was a boy with bright yellow locks hair, small brown eyes with tear-shaped eyebrows, and boyish features.

She touches her (his?) face, then pinching it as hard as possible leaving stings in the spot that she ** _, him?_** pinched.

"Are you shitin' me?" She– _he_ glares at the reflection of himself.

He observes the reflection on the phone. Come to think of it, it kinda looks like—

"Is this for real?!" Merka whispered-yelled.

She had realized that she looks like her favorite character, _Ryuji_ **_fuckin'_** _Sakamoto_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is kinda short lol


End file.
